


Collar Me

by seraphsong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Established Relationship, F/M, Pet Play, Power Play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphsong/pseuds/seraphsong
Summary: Too afraid to ask Bucky in person, you decide to introduce him to your pet play kink the only way you knew how; filthy texts.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Collar Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 4am and it is very much un-betaed and self indulgent. enjoy

You could feel your heart pounding in your chest as you stared at your phone, resisting the urge to fling it across the room. You were no stranger to sending “risky,” texts, but this had to be by far the riskiest. Most likely because it wasn’t only a text. It had a picture attached to it, one that you had spent nearly an hour attempting to take.

The photo was of yourself, of course, in a rather lacy set of black lingerie, complete with stockings that came up to your mid-thigh. Atop your head was a pair of grey, fluffy cat ears, sat tall on their headband. And last, but most certainly not least, was a matching tail plug that you had painstakingly eased into your rear. You were kneeling in front of the camera, putting on your best pouty face, and clutching the fur of your tail against your stomach. The caption read: “Collar me?”

The image and it’s not so innocent text were sent to none other than Bucky, your loving boyfriend, who had no idea about your interest in pet play. And who also happened to be at Steve Roger’s house. You just prayed that the poster boy of purity didn’t catch a glimpse at your lover’s phone. You’d never live it down.

As much as it seemed that way, this wasn’t a spur of the moment idea. You’d been keeping the cat ears and tail hidden in the back of you and Bucky’s closet for ages, waiting for the right moment to approach the subject. As it turned out, revealing kinks to someone in person was hard, hence the text. And the squeal of panic when your phone buzzed with a reply.

“I’ll be home in 30. Wait for me in the bedroom. Do NOT touch yourself.”

Your heart jumped in excitement, and nervous arousal. That definitely seemed like a positive response.

Eager to please, you scurried from the couch into the bedroom, where you got comfortable between the pillows. The tail plug was a tad uncomfortable with all the movement, but once you were able to relax, the discomfort faded. And as it faded, your arousal only grew. You could feel your panties grow damp, and you clenched your thighs together in an attempt to gain some friction.

As the minutes ticked by, your frustration climbed. By the twenty minute mark, you were biting your nails, and as another ten minutes passed, you had taken to rubbing your legs together and grinding against the blankets. It technically didn’t count as touching yourself, right?

Not long after the thirty minutes had passed, you heard the door to the apartment open. There was the rustling of what sounded like bags, and then hurried footsteps headed straight for the bedroom.

The door was flung open, and there stood Bucky, looking disheveled. Clenched in his metal hand, he held a red collar, a leash dangling from the clasp. He looked so sexy; tight black jeans with a matching shirt, cheeks flushed and breath heavy. You couldn’t help it, you kept humping the bed. His eyes narrowed. “Stop.”

You immediately froze, and moved so that you were on your knees. “Yes.sir.”

Bucky stared at you, taking in the sight of the lingerie and your...accessories. “Come.” He said, swallowing hard. Nodding, you moved to stand. “No, on your hands and knees.”

Fuck. You shivered, and did as he said. Your cheeks turned red as you crawled off the bed, and you barely suppressed a moan at the feeling of the plug shifting in you. On all fours, you crawled over to Bucky. Once you reached his feet, he grabbed you by the neck and held you still while he fasted the collar around your neck. Voice turning soft for a moment, he asked you, “Safeword?”

“L-lemons,” you managed, trying to get used to the tightness of the collar around your throat.

“Good girl.” The dominant tone was back in Bucky’s voice. With the leash in his hand, he led you down the hall into the living room, where he sat back on the couch. He guided you to kneel on the floor between his legs, then placed a rough hand on your head. “Such a cute kitten,” he drawled, petting your hair. You leaned into the touch, careful not to knock off your cat ears.

Not knowing if you were allowed to speak, you looked up at Bucky pleadingly, hoping that he would understand that you needed more than just head rubs. He chuckled, then leaned back to unbutton his jeans. “You were such a good girl, waiting so patiently for me. And good pets get treats.” Bucky lifted up slightly to slide his jeans down, just far enough for him to pull his cock out of his boxers. He guided your head down to it, then let go to put his hands behind his head. “Suck.”

You were happy to obey. You opened your mouth and let his cock slide in. Your tongue drug along the underside, and Bucky groaned. Gaining some confidence, you bobbed your head a few times, alternating between slow and fast strokes. Bucky’s hands flew down to your hair, and he cursed. “Fuck, doll, that feels good. Lemme fuck your mouth, tap my arm if you need a break.”

Moaning enthusiastically, you allowed him to hold your head in place as he began to thrust into your mouth. With how turned on you were, you couldn’t find it in you to care that his cock in your throat made it hard to breathe. All you could focus on was those lovely moans of his.

“Baby, just like that. Ah, fuck. I love how soft your lips are. Good pet, oh.”

You couldn’t take it anymore. You tapped Bucky’s hand, signaling him that you needed to stop. He immediately removed his hands from your head and pulled your face back up. “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” you said, voice wrecked. “I just need you. I need you to fill me up so bad. Please, master.” You gave him your best sad eyes, begging him with your words and with your body. A smile broke out on his face, and he pulled you off the floor, into his lap.

“Well, sweetheart, when you beg like that, then who am I to say no?” Bucky breathed out. In one swift motion, he pulled your panties to the side, and eased you onto him. Both of you groaned. The stretch was so much more intense than usual with the plug filling you up from behind. Bucky grabbed your hips, holding you still about halfway onto his dick. “Sorry baby,” he said. “I’m not gonna last. You’ve had me worked up for way too long.”

You shook your head, trying to squirm out of his grip to slide further onto him. “Don’t care. Just fuck me hard.”

With a groan, Bucky complied. He drilled into you from below, making you howl with pleasure. His moans matched yours in intensity, and the passion of it all made you feel lightheaded. “Bucky, please don’t stop,” you whimpered.

He growled and flipped the two of you so that you were on your back, and he was hovering over you. “I can fuck my pet however I want, you don’t call the shots.”

That was it. The tension that was building in your gut snapped as you heard those words. You moaned Bucky’s name over and over, eyes rolling back in your head as he fucked you through your orgasm.

“Oh, shit,” Bucky gasped, unprepared for your sudden release. The way you walls squeezed around him as you came knocked the wind out of him, and he found himself hurtling towards his peak. “Ah, you’re gonna make me cum. Baby doll, you feel s-so good.” You whined as Bucky sped up, your oversensitive body shivering. His thrusts lost their rhythm, and you focused all of your senses on watching Bucky fall apart above you.

Mouth hung open and eyes squeezed shut, Bucky groaned out your name. “Baby, I’m c-cumming, fuck!” He stilled, hips twitching as more expletives fell from his lips. You watched as he rode out his orgasm, then wrapped your arms around him as he collapsed onto you.

“Thank you,” you managed to say, after some fumbling to find your voice again.

“Thank me?” Bucky said incredulously. “That was so hot. I can’t believe we didn’t try this sooner.”

Your face lit up at the prospect of doing it again sometime. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Bucky pushed himself up onto his arms, then leaned back down to kiss you sweetly. “Baby doll, I’ll enjoy anything if it’s with you.”


End file.
